A Walk
by KhaleesiGaby
Summary: Ino is thinking bad this and her life is wrong, all she needs is a walk. And pair of strong arms.


Sorry ok :0)

* * *

Ino sat at the edge of her bed, elbows on knees, and head hanging down as if in defeat. Her back faced the open window. That over looked the sold flower shop across the street. Her house, for once, was silent and still. Not a single sound. Ino sighed as she let down her long blonde hair. Her hair shined with the light of the cresent moon. 

In one month she had lost everything. Everything she had. Everything she owned. She felt lost. Confused. But mostly unwanted and dead. Her parents had died, exactly one month from today.

Stike one.

Sakura grew out of her forehead stage and was now going out with Sasuke.

Strike two.

She had lost her love and passion as well, Shikamaru was going out with Temari, which kill her inside. And Temari made it worse but rubbing it in her face every time she got the chance. She lost her best friend.

Strike three.

Her life was crumbling apart. It was over. She was out.

It was 2 am in the mourning, foggy and cold. But she did not care she needed to take a walk. She needed to just breathe. It was too much for her and all of it in less than a month.

She stood at the hill she had so many memories on. Most about her young teen age years, she had spent so much time here. All her training, most of her fights, all her wins and loses. She was about to end it. All of it.

With a kunai firmly griped in her left hand. She had nowhere else to go. She looked at the kunai in her hand and took it 10 inches from her body. Towards her chest.

Nobody would notice her if she was gone, nobody would care anyways.

Everyone would just continue with their life, and forget all about her.

She would end all her pain here. She thought. There would be no more pain to suffer from. No more being bothered from anything in the world.

She took one last deep breath. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. Her skin was full of Goosebumps. And she was shaking terribly.

What was she to do now? Her heart was already in pieces so it made no difference to end its life.

But she was stopped. Two strong, firm hands had grabbed hers before she took the plunge.

"Ino, stop it, its too troublesome" he said. His mouth was right next to her ear. His warm breath was on her cold pale skin.

He took the kunai from her hands and dropped it on the ground. Her hands were still in place as they were before, but with out the kunai. She didn't say anything. She didn't want to.

"Ino why are you doing this?" he asked. There was still no answer.

His hands wrapped around her waist. He embraced her as he put his head on her shoulder, his breathe was on her bare neck. Her back was still to him. And there was still no answer.

"Ino, that's too troublesome." She had been his best friend since babies' and he wasn't about to loose her.

"Shikamaru I have no where else to go," she said with a cold monotone voice. "I've lost everything. I have nothing, in this world. Nobody cares about me anymore." Her words were cold and harsh, this wasn't like her.

She was usually bouncing off the walls. Bossing everyone to command her. And you didn't agree, oh boy, watch out.

She was always, Warm.

"That's not true Ino," Shikamaru sighed

"Ino, you know that Chouji still cares for you," he sighed "And you think Asuma really wants to see you like this, or your parents?" Shikamaru turned around to face her. With a hand he tilted her face to his. Her warm face had been taken over with cold, pale, and no emotion.

No longer this warm fire, But cold, frozen water.

"More than that," he said. "I still care for you," Ino's eyes had found their way to his.

"Ino Yamanaka, your my best friend."

Ino's eyes widened a little. "And if you leave this world, Ino, who's going to boss me around? Who is going to make me look forward to waking up? Who's going to give me a reason to live to the next day? Who am I going to listen to when they are down and crying?" his lips were centimeters way from hers. One hand sliding down her back and one supporting her head.

"Who is going to be there when I break up with Temari tomorrow?

Ino tears were running down her cheek. "Shika-kun? I-I," Shikamaru smirked.

"I know, its too troublesome." She jerked her head towards his shirt. Soaking it with her tears.

Maybe a walk was all see needed.

* * *

HELLO!!!! Sorry if I made her so like ….Emotional. LOL sorry again. 

Hope you liked it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
